


Help Yourself

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Condoms, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hux Tries To Sleep, Inappropriate Erections, Kylo masturbates, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Uninvolved Bed Mate, demisexual hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Companion to "Helping Hand". Kylo wakes up horny and has to deal with it himself. Established relationship. Set in the same universe as "Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog" (the Kylux Animal Welfare AU).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Anon wanted to know what happens when Hux doesn't want to participate. In this case he's warm and comfortable, and he doesn't want Kylo to take his bodyheat away :)

There wasn’t a specific image to it. There often wasn’t. Kylo always found it fascinating when Hux would describe the sweeping vistas and technicolour details of his dreams because Kylo’s own dreams rarely had an discernable visual elements at all. It was just fragments- the curl of Hux’ smile; a dry stone wall; the green of his eyes; long clever fingers; tall grass; the orange of sunset or maybe it was just his hair. 

No, there was no particular scene in mind as he dreamt tonight. But there were sounds, and the most wonderful sensations. He could feel the texture of morning stubble against his lips; fingers kneading at the back of his neck, dragging at his thighs, pulling his hair; teeth sinking into shoulder and bicep and pectorals. He could hear that cultured and oh so proper voice describing the most filthy things to him, Hux’ breath hot in his ear as he sank into that tight, delicious hole that seemed like it had been made just for him…

A hand came down on his arse, not hard enough to hurt, not really, but just enough to startle him awake.  

He jerked up onto his elbows, drool trailing unattractively from his mouth as he tried to orientate himself. It had been such a good dream. 

A foot nudged his knee, not unkindly, and the movement was enough to make him realise the position he was in. Somehow, in the midst of his dream, he’d pulled one of Hux’ legs under himself. His achingly hard cock was trapped between the back of Hux’ knee and the mattress. 

“Ah, fuck, s’ry.” He mumbled, rolling over and wriggling up the bed. How he hadn’t noticed his legs hanging off the bed into the cold night air he really didn’t know. His feet were freezing now. “Sorry, was I…”

He cut himself off with a yawn.

“Humping me?” Hux finished the question for him, his face still buried in the pillows. “Yeah, just a bit.”

“Fuck. Sorry.”

“S’ok. Just felt like I was back at the kennels there.”

“Pfft. Thanks! My ego doesn’t need this kind of abuse.” Kylo griped. 

He couldn’t get comfortable. Hux insisted on having a heavy duvet at this time of year, and while it made sense given the poor insulation of the old R.E.N. Centre building, it was hell at times like this. Whatever position he chose he couldn’t find one that didn’t put some kind of pressure on his cock. Even laid on his side with the bedding forming a tent between their hips he was still well endowed enough that the only way he could keep the head away from Hux’ spine was to hang his arse off the edge of the bed. He’d woken up on the floor often enough to know that wasn’t a tenable position. 

Frustrated he tried tucking it into the waistband of his pyjamas. He hissed as the pressure against his frenulum made his balls tighten. Nope, bad idea 

Hux yawned. “It’s 4am. Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t,” Kylo muttered, hating the whine that was creeping into his voice. He was nearly thirty, this was ridiculous.

He shifted onto his back, his knees bent up to keep the sheets off, and tried to will his erection to go down. It seemed to have the opposite effect, a bead of precome soaking into the front of his pyjamas where they rested against his glans. He flexed his fingers against the mattress for a moment, trying to concentrate on anything else. His cock twitched, determined to get his attention. 

“For  _ fucks _ sake. Sorry.” He began, shoving himself up into a sitting position. “I’m gonna go to the bath…”

Warm fingers tangled with his own, halting his progress. 

“ ‘s cold in there.” Hux mumbled. A drawer opened and he could hear scrabbling amongst the detritus of the bedside table for a second, followed by the distinctive tearing of foil.

“Hux, you don’t have…”

“Not offering.” 

A pre-lubricated condom dropped onto Kylo’s cheek, that being the only part of him not under the covers.

“Warm in here,” Hux continued sleepily. “Stay. Just… don’t wanna sleep in a wet patch.”

Kylo snorted as he peeled the latex off his face. It was a little awkward, hitching his pyjamas down and fumbling the condom over the head of his cock with his left hand, but Hux didn’t seem willing to give up his grip on the right. Perhaps he wanted to make sure Kylo stayed in the bed. Perhaps he was just enjoying his body heat. 

It didn’t really matter. As awkward as the manoeuvre had been, it was a relief to finally get his hand around his length. His hips rocked up of their own accord, driving his cock further into his grip. 

He groaned, unable to help himself. He wanted to put his fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet, but Hux had his free hand. Lifting his head he caught the top edge of the duvet between his teeth, biting down as he twisted his fist in just the right way.

“Stop that.” Hux said, gently tugging the fabric away.

“Don’t wanna make you.. Ahh fuck… uncomfortable...” He bit out. He thought he really should stop while he was talking to Hux but his hand had a mind of its own and his hips were determined to chase his release. He must have been hard in his sleep for hours, he could feel the precome filling the tip of the condom already.

“I can sleep through a whole night of your snoring, I think I can cope with a few minutes of this,” Hux said. He’d rolled over to fully face Kylo now, the captive hand clutched close to his chest. Kylo could feel the slow beat of his heart and his steady breathing against the back of his hand. Wriggling slightly Hux let his other hand rest on Kylo’s chest. He didn’t say anything else. 

Kylo could feel him getting heavier and he wondered if he’d already fallen asleep as he slowly relaxing back into the mattress. 

Tipping his head up Kylo arched his back, his feet pressing into the bed as he started a fast, hard pace. He was too tired to drag this out. He was warm. He was comfortable. His chest seemed to be filled with light he felt so loved. All he wanted to do now was wrap his partner in his arms and sleep. And the sooner he relieved the aching pressure in his balls the better. 

The silence of the room gradually filled with the soft, wet crinkle of latex over skin and harsh breaths slowing building to gasps and grunts and, finally emboldened after long minutes of no reaction, full throated moans. 

When they did have sex Hux would sometimes halt proceedings, for deep drawn out kisses or sweet caresses, or merely to get his breath back, and he liked to talk to Kylo then, to keep his excitement up while he rested. Often he’d describe to Kylo exactly how his cock felt inside of his, what his hands and lips and tongue were doing to him in brain melting detail. He’d hold himself still and tell Kylo to memorise it all for later use, the precise clench and twitch of his muscles as he’d languidly begin to ride him, or the exact path his tongue followed as he sucked him to completion.  

Turning his face to bury his nose against the crown of Hux’ head, Kylo reached for just such a memory. They’d hiked up onto the moors on their day off, walking far out into the heathery wasteland until they couldn’t see a single sign of civilisation in any direction. Just them and the sky and the hills. Hux had pushed him down into a rock and climbed into his lap, unexpectedly eager despite the pleasant exhaustion in their limbs and the sun hot on their shoulders. It had been unhurried and almost unbearably intense, clinging to one another, naked in nature with nothing but the wind and the pheasants to hear their whispered declarations of love. He’d come in Hux twice then, his cock hardening inside him for the second round before it had even managed to slip free. 

In the present Kylo bit his lip. He was so fucking close he could taste it but that last push alluded him. 

“What you thinking ‘bout?” Hux whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

“The moor.”

“Mmmm… g’ choice… do you ‘member the stile?”

They’d been halfway back to the van. Hux had been in front of him, climbing an unusually tall stile, and his backside had looked so perfect, the denim pulled tight across his small cheeks. Kylo hadn’t been able to resist. He’d grabbed his buttocks, biting one through the fabric of his jeans and Hux had just…  pulled them down. Right then and there. His pink, puffy furl on display, a bubble of semen sliding down his thighs. Kylo had never gotten hard again so fast in his life.

Focusing on the memory of sliding back into Hux’ well used hole Kylo came in his fist with a groan.

“Feel good?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Kylo gasped as he pumped himself through it, every pulse of come bringing sparkles to the corners of his vision. 

Finally he collapsed, boneless and sated, his limbs already dragging with the need to sleep. 

With heavy drowsy movements he eased the latex sheath off, careful not to spill it’s cooling contents. The pressure on his oversensitive cock made him shiver, but he knew sleep was too close for him to risk waiting to remove it. Waking up to a spilled condom stuck to his hip was just as unpleasant as sleeping in the wetpatch. 

While he awkwardly tied it off he felt Hux reach down and gently tuck him back into his clothes, his hand giving his tender flesh a delicate pat once it was properly covered again. 

“ ‘m not a pet, you know.”

“Mm-hmmm.”

The condom disposed of, Kylo rolled over. He carefully tugged Hux close, his nose buried back into his hair as their legs tangled comfortably together. 

“Love you.”

“Please, Kylo, go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
